Reflexiones de un Angel
by michixx
Summary: Yue nos demuestra que sus pensamientos pueden ser aun mas profundos de lo que aparenta


_**+.-.+.-.+.-.+ Reflexiones de un Ángel.. +.-.+.-.+.-.+**_

La luna llena resplandecía fuertemente como siempre solía hacerlo cada noche que hacia acto de aparición...

En lo más alto del cielo, siendo testigo de tantas cosas que de solo nombrarlas me llevaría una vida..

Quizás buenas; quizás malas, Todo en este mundo es posible..

El tejado bajo mi espalda se sentía incómodamente frió, pero ya me había acostumbrado a é ojos estaban fijos en ese punto en el cielo, Observando, admirando, Deseando.

Amaba tener estos momentos donde nadie era capaz de llegar a molestarme, la soledad es algo indeseado por la mayoría de los seres humanos, pero en mi caso..

_Era una de las cosas que más me reconfortaban_

El pensar a solas sin ninguna intromisión, _simplemente maravilloso_

Al ver aquel astro brillar tan fríamente recordé a mi amo, Mi antiguo amo,El me dio la vida, un cuerpo, un alma, un espíritu, lo que actualmente soy. Todo gracias a el

Pero aun así, no entendía el motivo de mi creación.

No importaba cuantos años pasaran. Cuantas décadas, yo siempre terminaba pensando en el _"¿porque..?"_

¿Porque me creo? ¿Soy necesario..?  
>"¿<em>Entonces porque me abandono..?"<em>

¿Por qué existo? ¿Hay alguien que necesite de mi compañía..?  
><em>"¿Entonces porque amo la soledad..?"<em>

¿Porque no muero? ¿Debería ser feliz al ser inmortal..?  
><em>"¿Entonces porqué tenia esta tristeza calándome el alma..?"<em>

¿Porque no soy humano? ¿Ser un guardián era mi destino...?  
><em>"¿Entonces porque nunca me vi en la necesidad de protegerlo?"<em>

Los seres humanos viven cada día quejándose de porque no pueden ser mejores, mas jóvenes, más adinerados, más atractivos, más afortunados, más queridos, mas especiales, más inteligentes, más hábiles..

_¿Se supone que el obtener eso los haría felices..?_

Sus vidas giran en torno a conseguir sus llamados objetivos. Finalmente después de muchos años y esfuerzos la mayoría logra conseguir un mínimo de todo lo que alguna vez deseo, pero finalmente, les llega la inevitable muerte. Tanto luchar, tanta desesperación en el camino a sus objetivos, para al final conseguirlos, y hundirse en una desesperación aun mas grande para lograr mantenerlos..?

_¿Eso es a lo que los seres humanos llaman "vivir"?_

Yo poseo una belleza inigualable.

Piel de un hermoso blanco que hasta la nieve envidaría.

De un suave tan extravagante que la seda no es nada comparada conmigo.

Cabello plateado como la luna.. Un color tan envidiable que siempre buscan imitar, Mas nunca llegan a lograr..

Liso y sedoso al tacto. Algo que hasta los dioses del Olimpo podrían envidiar.

Ojos de un gris natural, con una expresión gatuna tan estilizada que incluso el felino más hermoso de la tierra jamás podría igualar.

_La tan llamada estética._

_Pero.. ¿Porque eso no me hacia feliz?_

_La tan buscada inmortalidad.. _

Concedida a mi cuerpo a pesar de no ser pedida..

Si los humanos vivieran eternamente..¿_Que harían_?

Si yo tuviera una vida limitada.. ¿_Que haría?_

La respuesta nunca la podré saber, ya que lo más probable es que ninguna de las dos situaciones se dé..

Pero...

_Pienso que sería muy interesante verlo.._

No tengo motivaciones, deseos o sueños. Simplemente veo como el tiempo pasa frente a mis ojos. Desvaneciendo los recuerdos, dejándolos de lado al no ser de total relevancia para mí. Mi único deber es proteger a esa dulce chica. Con la esperanza dibujada tanto en sus ojos como en su sonrisa. Qué pensaría esa chica inocente si estuviera al tanto de mis pensamientos? No me molesta estar a su lado. Después de todo es quien mi amo eligió para ser su sucesor, pero no deseo acercarme a ella.

_¿Que pasara cuando la muerte venga buscarla?_

_¿Es algo inevitable después de todo no?_

_¿Entonces.. Que haría yo?_

Tanto tiempo para pensar, y sin embargo aquí me encuentro, atrapado en el dilema que me acosa todas las noches de luna llena sin llegar a una conclusión.

_¿Lograra la inocente chica alcanzar su felicidad antes de que la visite el ser del mas allá?_

_¿Lograre yo ayudarla a encontrar esa felicidad?_

_¿Lograre yo encontrar mi propia felicidad?_

Y a todas estas..

_¿Qué es la felicidad?_

Mmmm...

Parece que esta será una muy larga noche..

-Yue!-esa voz aterciopelada que me llama anunciándome que pronto amanecerá..

-si?-siempre serio, Siempre frió, Siempre yo

-ven, ya es tarde no lo crees? Es hora de que duermas un poco..

-si..-su rostro como siempre, sonriente mientras extiende su mano para ayudarme a descender del techo, la cual como todas las noches, Ignoro

Aun así, su sonrisa no se desvanece.

-quieres dar un paseo en la tarde?-la misma pregunta de todos los días, Pero de alguna manera, no me cansaba.

-¿no te rindes?-quizás le divertía jugar de esta manera

-nunca lo haré..-pude sentir su aterciopelada voz acariciando mis sentidos con delicadeza.

-¿porque?-deseaba saberlo, Deseaba comprenderlo.

Acaso podría un ser frío como yo lograr comprender a aquel joven optimista?

_Pronto lo averiguaría.._

-porque me hace feliz hacerlo..-respuesta fácil, sin rodeos, certera.

-dime touya.. ¿Que es la felicidad para ti?-necesitaba saberlo urgentemente.

-mi felicidad.. Eres tu-claro, sencillo, y directo.

Una involuntaria sonrisa se curvo en mis labios, El siempre lograba ese extraño efecto en mi.

-ya veo-seguí caminando en dirección al cuarto.

-y tu felicidad yue?-pregunta interesante..

_¿Que podría responderle?_

-Quizás lo averigüemos esta noche..

_**Quizás.. y solo quizás.. la vida no sea tan aburrida..**_


End file.
